Questions
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: She's getting married. He tells her everything. What will she do? I suck at summaries. Please Read. OneShot


**An: Here it is, my latest work of art. At least in my opinion, but you are of course the judges. Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories recently, I started writing this one and just had to finish it before I could write anything else. I am however in the middle of another chapter of 'Family Matters' and it should be up soon. (I hope.)**

**Anyways, back to the story at hand, I hope this makes sense. I just started typing when I got home the other day with out a plan and it sort of just came out like this. I had a few people read it over, but they were my friends (and distracted,) and could be kind of biased.**

**I can't believe that in one day Gilmore Girls will be finishing. I honestly didn't believe this day would ever come. Although now I realise that may have been a little optimistic of me. I have no idea what I am going to do with myself. My whole week revolves around Gilmore Girls. No joke. Seen as I live in England though, I can't watch it till Wednesday (at the earliest).**

**Mondays- I shop for any and all junk food to eat while I watch it. **

**Tuesdays- I begin downloading the show.**

**Wednesdays- I watch it and put it on a DVD.**

**Thursdays- I send the DVD, which is now complete, to my pen pal.**

**Fridays- I get a call from my pen pal, who's got the DVD, and we discuss what is going on for an hour or so.**

**Saturdays/Sundays- I look up what is going to happen next week and spend the rest of the weekend squealing about it (if it's good, crying if it's bad.)**

**My life is practically over.**

**I'm wearing black all week (nail polish, makeup, bracelets, necklaces, hair bands… whatever I have.) and wearing my Gilmore Girls top to school on Tuesday. (Under my uniform of course.) I bet the teachers will be annoyed, but I'm depressed. Sob.**

**Now, I have spoken (or typed) for long enough now, here you go. And I should say it's a OneShot. There's nothing more I can add to this. Well, there is but I don't want to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sob.**

**Drum Roll

* * *

**

**Questions?**

Questions filled her mind as she began sprinting over to where she was sure she was going to find him. As soon as she'd gotten the message she'd left. _'You're probably not supposed to lever your own hen party.'_ She thought as she slipped her shoes off so she could get there faster. Although it wasn't fast enough. She needed to know what was so important. He knew she was busy. Everyone knew she was busy. It was her hen night!It's not as if you could miss it. It was in the middle of the town after all. There were fairy light, banners and balloons all over the place. There were a dozen tables all made up, where earlier in the evening her closest friends sat and ate the food Sookie had so lovingly prepared. There was a dance floor where everyone was now dancing. And there was a stage, set up for karaoke. It really was the perfect hen party. You could probably see it from space. Well that might have been an exaggeration but it was a pretty big party. So whatever it was that he wanted, it must have been pretty important to have called her away.

'Can you come over? I need to tell you something.'

That's what the message had read. She wondered whether it was good or bad news. She wondered whether or not it was life changing news or something that she didn't even need to know. _'Include more details, next time!'_ She mentally scorned him. It could be anything. He could have just found the cure to cancer or lost his pen. She had no idea. That's why she was running; she was desperate to find out what he so desperately had to tell her.

She reached her destination and looked through the big glass window. She was right. There he was. Cleaning down the counter. She smiled and moved towards the door. The sign read 'closed' but it didn't stop her, she swung open the door and heard the happy jingle from above the door. He'd seen her.

"Hey, I got your message." She greeted, as she moved into the diner.

As soon as he laid eyes on her he felt his heart beat increase and yet all the blood seemed to drain from his face. He was nervous. He fiddled with the rag he'd been using to clean the counter as he struggled to find the words he'd waiting to tell her for the longest time.

This probably wasn't the best time; he knew that, yet he was still going to say it. Well, as soon as he found his tongue. He looked up and saw her waiting patiently. She was actually buzzing to find out what he wanted to say, but new better than to push him into talking.

She stepped further into the diner and over to the counter. She sat down on one of the stool and sat waiting for Luke to speak. Lorelai guess that it was going to be bad news otherwise he'd be desperate to tell her.

"Lorelai, I know that this is… well possibly the worst timing, ever…" Luke began, speaking quietly. Lorelai nodded and he continued. "I… didn't tell you before because I didn't know how you'd react. So I didn't say anything, but…erm, I probably won't get another chance." Luke was struggling to keep looking at Lorelai. He could hear his mind yelling to shut up, but his heart was disagreeing and unfortunately, or fortunately (he wasn't sure) his mouth was listening to his heart. "Ever since you walked into the diner that first time I have… well I've liked you." Luke said, finally finding the courage to meet her stare.

"I've liked you to Luke." Lorelai said not quite understanding what he was saying. This was difficult for him and he didn't understand why she wasn't getting it from the few words he'd said.

"I love you Lorelai." Luke muttered, speaking to his shoes and not her.

This she understood.

"What..." Lorelai croaked out after a minute or two.

* * *

**(Time Lapse.)**

* * *

What to do? What to do, what to do, what to do?

Forget it?

Well try and forget it, because it was such a good kiss she wasn't sure if she'd actually manage to. And that speech was the most amazing thing she'd ever heard. Ever. Although, would it be weird; both of them acting as if nothing had happened? Could they really go back to how they had been before? Before he made that beautiful speech? Before he told her that he loved her? Before she said it back? Before they kissed? She didn't think so. That would be really bad. One moment of weakness when they both let their guard down and they loose years of friendship by doing so? That didn't seem fair.

Then again, it might not be weird at all. They could slip beck into their old act of customer and server with ease; but was that what she wanted? She didn't know. It had worked for the last… 8 years. Wow. 8 years. _Has it really been that long?_ She thought. Well if they'd managed for that long, why not? But this time it was different. _So _different. Before she could try to ignore it. Pretend she felt nothing. Convince herself that he didn't feel the same. She was just hoping. Not anymore. He'd told her. He'd said those three precious words. And she'd returned it. How can you ignore that?

Say something?

But what? What could she possibly say? It would be even harder now. They had both been silent for what she thought to be hours, weeks, months, even years. Although she knew it had only been a matter of minutes.

Even if she thought of something to say, she didn't even think she'd be able to manage words at this time anyway. The silence had given her a chance to catch her breath but he mind was still whirling. Words seemed to difficult.

Why did she have to be the one to talk anyway? He had been the one to call her here. He had started it. Not her. So shouldn't he be the one to talk? Hasn't he got anything to say? An explanation. What made him tell her now? After 8 years! He couldn't use the 'there-was-never-a-good-time' line, because there must have been. 8 years… that's 2920 days… 70080 hours… 4204800 minutes and 252288000 seconds!! **THAT'S ENOUGH TIME!** Why now? Why tonight. Then it dawned on her. Where she had been when she got his call. Her hen party. She glanced out the window and saw all of her friends, wearing their matching 'Lorelai and Chris. December 2005.' T-shirts on. They were all still dancing and drinking the night away. She was getting married. The day after tomorrow. That's why he was telling her now. That's what inspired his monologue. But why would he wait this long? Sure, he said it now to try and change her mind about the wedding; but why not before. He's had long enough.

She couldn't just get up and leave. Could she?

No, that would be way to cruel. She couldn't leave him like that. Not after all those sweet things he'd said about her only minutes earlier.

And anyway there was no way she could go back to the party. At least not yet, without resolving anything. Going back to a party that was being thrown for her, to celebrate her wedding **(TO CHRIS!)** and not knowing if she really wanted to be with him or with Luke, was defiantly not an option. She wanted to go back knowing if she was with Luke or Chris. Because honestly, at the moment, she honestly didn't know. And that's never good. If you're getting married in two days time, you should know you're getting married in two days time. Right?

What else?

She could use actions, if words were going to fail her.

And do what? She could pour herself some coffee. She really could do with some. Help her make a decision. That might work… You know what they say you can't make a decision without coffee in your system. Do they say that?

Oh God!

This was pointless.

She glanced up and saw Luke, grasping at the counter as the leant against it. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the counter and his eyes were shut. She assumed that he to was frustrated about no knowing what they could do.

They continued standing in silence; an uncomfortable silence. Understatement. It was the most uncomfortable-est silence in the history of uncomfortable silences. If that was even a word. Which she was sure it wasn't. But it was bad. Really bad. How long could they continue like this before they _had_ to speak.

This was killing her. She had to do _something._

She shut her eyes and went through all her options once more.

Forgetting it wasn't an option.

Speaking was a possibility, but there was still the problem of what to say.

Leaving was a definite no.

So getting coffee it is.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find a steaming hot cup of coffee being poured already. _Mind reader_. He brought the cup over and settled it on a table near by. He pulled out a chair for Lorelai to sit down, which she gladly did. She didn't know how much longer her legs could of held her up. This whole evening had been pretty tiring. Firstly with the screaming when she found out that Sookie and Rory had planned this whole party for her. Then she'd gone round hugging everyone and thanking them for coming. After that she'd opened the presents, which meant that she once again had to go around and thank each of the many guests. Half way through this, she'd gotten Luke's call, then the speech, then the kiss. And finally all the thinking she'd done in the past few minutes. She'd been drained of energy. So being able to sit down and let her legs relax was a relief to say the least. And the coffee Luke had made her should help too.

After she'd taken her seat he moved round to the opposite side of the table and took a seat opposite her. She gulped down her coffee, hoping the caffeine would kick in soon and help with the major decision that she would undoubtedly be making some time soon.

Chris or Luke.

Maybe she'd need another cup of coffee…

She finished of the cup and placed it down on the table. She opened her mouth, hoping that the words would come to her and she'd find something inspiring to say, but Luke beat her to it.

"Sorry."

This shocked her. In all of her thought's she had never once thought that maybe he regretted it. Luke took advantage of the silence to explain.

"I don't know why I did that." He paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued. "I shouldn't have, you're getting married. How did I ever think that you'd…" Luke sighed, seemingly giving up.

She finally found her voice and managed to croak out three words. "That I'd what?"

Luke made no effort to answer her, so once again they sat in silence.

Lorelai looked out of the window again at the party. _Her _party. In a perfect world she'd be out there too. Celebrating that in only a few days time she'd marry the man of her dreams. But in a perfect world who would she be marrying? Chris? Or Luke? She couldn't believe that she even had to think about it. She shouldn't have to think. This decision should be easy. She's marrying Chris. That means that out of all the people in the world, she wants to be with him. This decision should be made for her.

Why did she have to come here tonight? She wanted to marry Chris. She did. But now she was totally reconsidering it all.

Although maybe it's better to know now?

The coffee wasn't having the desired effect. She still didn't know what she was going to do.

"I thought that, I don't know, you'd call of the wedding."

Luke had finally answered her question, but his voice sounded… different. He was nervous. As nervous as she was. Watching him as he began to explain calmed her, slightly. He sighed. "I don't want you to marry _**him**_." Luke said, like he could barely stand to say Chris's name. "And, like I said. I… I love you." He was struggling. It wasn't fair to let him do all the work, but Lorelai was speechless once again. Maybe those three words she'd managed earlier were just a fluke?

"But I am getting married Luke." She was finally speaking, but she didn't seem to have much control over what she was saying.

"I know." Luke said apologetically.

Now that she had control over her voice she wasn't going to loose it. "On Sunday." She continued, like he hadn't said anything. "That's two days time! This isn't the best time to be telling me that you're in love with me."

"I know" He repeated, in the same voice.

She didn't stop. "You're coming to the wedding! I shouldn't be here. I should be out there," She pointed out the window. "I should be celebrating. I shouldn't be in here. I shouldn't be rethinking… everything! I should be happy that I'm marrying Chris. Not be here… kissing you." She was talking to herself now. Maybe if she said it out loud…

"Look I know. Okay? I know that I should have called you. I shouldn't have asked you here, but I was watching you, out there at the party, and I couldn't stop think about in 48 hours I would have to say goodbye to the idea of us. Forever." Luke took another deep breath as he tried to calm down. "I just wanted you to know, you know, in case there was a chance that… I just wanted to know, once and for all. Then I can stop wondering."

She nodded, finally understanding why he felt he needed to tell her. She looked up and met his gaze for the first time since they had begun talking again.

"I love you Luke." She whispered. Saying that for the second time was so much easier. The first time Lorelai was just as shocked by her words by her words as Luke was. I guess when you try so hard to deny something like that for such a long time you start believing it yourself. Now, though, saying those three special words was so easy. She didn't know why exactly, it just was.

"Maybe we could… erm… what are you… um…"

He was asking her out!

Her mind raced again as she thought up a million questions she'd need to answer, before she could answer his one.

What if it goes wrong?

Then it would be bad. Very bad. Very, very bad. '_Add about ten more 'very's' and you're still not even close._' She saw him everyday, he fixed whatever needed to be fixed, her fed her, he supplied her with coffee. He as always there. If they dated and it went wrong, what then? Could they still see each other everyday and act normally?

Although, she reasoned with herself, it's bound to be different (maybe not weird, but defiantly different) after everything that had already been said. Why not at least try? _'If we were together, things could muck up, but they could be good, great… perfect?'_

Lorelai found herself imaging what it could be like to be with Luke. She thought about what their first date would be like. It wouldn't be difficult though. They wouldn't have to do the whole 'getting-to-know' each other thing though, because they already knew each other. This mere thought brought a small smile to her face before her mind continued. She thought about their first kiss. Or our first kiss while dating. This thought came to late though, she was already thinking back to that kiss. Their first kiss.

'_Must stop thinking about this.'_ She thought. She imagined going into the diner everyday to eat and sitting up at the counter so that she could talk to Luke while he worked.

The thought of him meeting her parents even entered her mind, but was quickly swatted out.

Her mind continued to race forward, a year or so this time, as she imagined getting engaged to Luke. _'He wouldn't propose in the middle of an argument.' _Her smile widened at the thought.

Then getting married to Luke. Somehow this was quite easy to picture. (Easier than picturing getting married to Max, or even Christopher.) She could see it all as if it was right in front of her. All her friends and family, sitting patiently, waiting for her to make her entrance. The vicar with a smile on his face, that looked amazingly genuine. Sookie and Rory standing in their matching dresses, giggling like little girls. And Luke.

Then she had a thought she'd never thought she'd of had. Kids? Kids, with Luke? _'Hmm…'_

She drifted back to the present and saw Luke sitting across from her, watching her patiently. Lorelai nodded, finally putting Luke out of his misery.

Somehow the silence between them wasn't so uncomfortable anymore. It was if they didn't need to talk. They both knew, _finally_, that this was right; this was where they were supposed to be. And as she looked into his amazingly blue eyes she wanted this, _him_. No matter what. And right then all the questions left her mind.

* * *

**If that didn't make much sense to you then tell me in your review (hint hint...) and I will write the rest.**

**R&R thanks. **

**Jenni.**


End file.
